Pelangi Tanpa Arti Bagiku
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Kini Karin telah kehilangan semua yang dia punya. Ia kehilangan Kazune, Jin, Michiru, Suzune dan jam kronos. Apa yang akan Karin lakukan? RnR, please?


Kon'nichiwa, subete~! Chang Mui Lie kembali ke fanfic Oneshoot! Gomen ne karena fanfic 'Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai'-nya belum di terusin. Hehehe... silahkan baca~ ^^

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Pelangi Tanpa Arti Bagiku © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJETOT, TYPO, KEPO, OOC, OOT, DLL**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~No wa yoma sete!~**

* * *

**Karin POV**

TIK! TIK! TIK!

Hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhku. Menurut kalian apa aku akan hiraukan hujan yang mulai deras itu? Untuk apa? Hahaha, semuanya tak berarti... Mau hujan atau tidak.., aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ku lihat semua orang di sekitarku yang mulai "bercemooh" yang mungkin mengenaiku. Namun, aku tetap tak peduli lagi.

Mau mereka bilang gila, sakit jiwa, orang aneh, pedulikah aku? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Memang aku gila, berjalan di tengah jalan saat hujan deras turun. Hujan turun membasahi bumi. Bisakah aku hidup seperti dulu? Hidup bersama orang-orang yang ku cintai.

"Bisakah... kau tak mengikutiku..?" tanyaku menatap ke atas langit.

Kebetulan jalan yang ku lewati sedang sepi sehingga tidak banyak orang yang melihatku seperti ini. Pelangi, hiasan langit yang akan muncul setelah hujan berhenti. Menurut orang-orang lain, pelangi adalah harta langit yang paling indah jika di lihat saat sore. Namun, menurutku pelangi adalah "**warna dari kematian**".

"Apa aku bisa hidup kalau begini?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

Perlahan, air dari mataku mulai keluar. Namun, bukan berwarna air mata biasa.

.

.

.

DARAH... Darah yang keluar dari mataku. Aku menutup mulutku. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya mataku mengeluarkan darah. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak sakit. Aku segera bangkit, walau darah keluar dari mataku, aku tetap berusaha untuk bangkit. Darah itu, mengingatkanku akan kejadian yang pernah terjadi pada orang yang ku cintai sebelumnya.

**Flashback On**

_"Serahkan saja padaku Hanazono-san. Kau dan Kazune-kun pergilah..." suruh Michiru._

_"Tapi..."_

_"Sudahlah, Karin. Kita percayakan padamu, Nishikiori" kata Kazune langsung menarikku pergi._

_Aku dan Kazune pergi menuju gereja yang sudah pernah kami kunjungi di masa lalu. Di sana, aku dan Kazune banyak berbicara. Tak lupa, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang sedikit memalukan._

_BRAKK!_

_Muncul Karasuma Kirihiko yang membawa Michiru dengan darah yang bercucuran dari mulutnya, sangat banyak darah yang di keluarkannya._

**Flashback Off**

"AAAAHH...!" Tanpa ku sadari, aku berteriak.

Mengingat semua itu, rasa bersalah kembali muncul di hatiku. Suzune, anak masa depanku itu telah menghilang secara tiba-tiba di hadapanku. Jam kronos? Jam itu telah di ambil oleh Karasuma Rika setelah Kazune dan Michiru mati. Akhirnya, aku hidup sendiri dunia ini. Jin? Dia memang tidak mati saat masih menjadi dewa. Namun, dia telah mati di dunia nyata ini. Mati karena di tabrak sebuah bus.

Jin yang tidak tau apa-apa, benar-benar sudah tidak tau apa yang harus dia perbuat. Sekarang aku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan di dunia ini? Hidupku hampa tanpa Suzune, Kazune, Jin dan Michiru. Andai aku masih punya jam kronos, akan ku kembalikan waktu masa lalu dan ku perbaiki semua kesalahanku.

Hidupku di dunia ini seakan-akan pelangi tanpa warna. Sekalipun terlihat cahaya warna-warni yang indah.. namun, menurutku itu adalah warna dari kematian. Rumahku sepi, aku sendiri.

Himeka dan Q-chan masih berada di London dan tidak tau kabar mengenai Kazune, Michiru dan Jin. Mungkin dia akan sangat sedih dan melakukan tindakan yang aneh jika aku memberitahunya. Kazusa? Burung tak berguna itu hanya bisa terbang dan mencari makan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa engkau membiarkan hidupku menjadi seperti ini? Apakah engkau masih bisa memberiku 1 kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan mereka? Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan masa laluku sekalipun harus nyawaku yang menjadi bayarannya. Kalau tidak.. aku.. akan sendiri... Kami-sama! Ambillah nyawaku!" ucapku.

Tiba-tiba, ada beberapa bayangan yang sepertinya tidak asing bagiku. Bayangan orang yang ku kenal.. Kazune.., Michiru.. dan Jin! Oh, Kami-sama! Apa kau memberiku 1 kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka?

"Karin..." Panggil Kazune.

Tak lama, bayangan itu menjadi nyata. Mereka benar-benar seperti hidup kembali! Oh, Kami-sama.. _Arigato_!

"Kami-sama mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan kami.. Aku juga senang, dewi~" kata Jin.

"Jin-kun? Kau masih bisa mengingatku?" tanyaku.

"Memang di dunia nyata ini aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa.. Tapi Kami-sama memberikanku ingatanku yang dulu.." jawab Jin.

"Syukurlah..." kataku hampir menangis.

Ups! Aku lupa jika aku menangis, maka darahlah yang akan keluar dari mataku. Sayangnya, aku sudah terlambat untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"HaᅳHanazono-san! Matamu..." Michiru kaget melihat mataku yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa.. Ini hanya... Huh?" Tiba-tiba, Kazune muncul di depanku.

"_Gomen ne_, Karin. Aku tak berguna, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan masa depan kita semua..." kata Kazune terlihat menyesal.

"Eh?!"

**PLUKK!**

Kazune memelukku. Hangat, aku merasa benar-benar seperti di peluk olehnya.

"Hei...! Kujo! Jangan peluk dewiku terus!" protes Jin.

Kazune langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membalas protes Jin (Author: =o=a).

"Memang kenapa?! Apa aku tak boleh memeluk Karin seperti tadi?!" tanya Kazune.

Karin yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum. Dia senang karena masih bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dia sayangi.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama?" usul Michiru.

Aku, Kazune dan Jin menyetujui usul Michiru yang cukup bagus. Kami pun menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama. Betapa senangnya aku saat bersama mereka. Andaikan ada Suzune dan Himeka juga.. pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, Karin. Kami harus kembali.. Ternyata, akhirnya kita tak bisa bersama lagi..." kata Kazune tersenyum sedih.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Kazune-kun!" kataku.

"Kami hanya di beri waktu sehari, Hanazono-san. Kami harus kembali.. Sekarang.. kau dan kami berbeda.. Hanazono-san, jalani hidupmu seperti biasanya tanpa kami..." kata Michiru.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian!" kataku.

"Gomen ne.. Karin..."

Perlahan, bayangan Kazune, Jin dan Michiru menghilang di hadapanku. Hujan pun kembali turun membasahiku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Tidak...!" teriakku.

Aku menangis di sana. Menatap mereka hilang di hadapanku, membuatku ingin cepat mati. Namun, aku mengurungkan niatku.

_"Hanazono-san, jalani hidupmu seperti biasanya tanpa kami..." kata Michiru._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku selama aku berjalan. Aku berjalan di pinggir jalan yang ramai di kota Tokyo. Lampu lalu lintas mulai menyala berwarna merah. Itu artinya, orang-orang bisa menyebrang. Orang-orang sudah menyebrang, namun hanya aku yang belum. Aku malah melamun, padahal tak lama lagi, lampu lalu lintas akan berwarna hijau.

"Hei, kau mau menyebrang atau tidak?" tanya seorang bapa-bapa menyadarkanku.

"Ah, iya. Aku mau" jawabku.

Aku pun mulai berjalan. Ketika sudah sampai di seberang jalan, ku lihat seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 4 tahun mau menyebrang juga. Gawat, padahal lampu lalu lintas sudah mau menyala berwarna hijau. Anak kecil itu sudah berjalan. Lampu lalu lintas yang awalnya berwarna kuning menjadi berwarna hijau. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung berlari ke seberang dan melindungi anak itu.

**TEET! TEETT...!**

Tiba-tiba, bunyi klakson sebuah truk berbunyi dari arah selatan.

"Gawat!" ucapku.

Aku langsung membawa anak itu ke seberang jalan. Namun, ternyata hal yang ku lakukan itu sudah terlambat.

**BRUKK!**

Aku tertabrak, namun anak itu selamat dalam pelukanku. Saat itu, aku merasa bahwa mungkin menyelamatkan anak ini adalah hal yang ke terakhir kali ku lakukan.

"Inikah... akhir dari hidupku..?" tanyaku.

Tak lama, mataku tertutup. Terakhir kali yang ku dengar adalah suara orang-orang yang mengelilingiku.

* * *

"Kazune-kun...?"

Aku membuka mataku. Di sekelilingku ini berwarna hitam.. dimana ini...?

"Karin! Karin!" panggil Kazune.

"Kazune-kun?!"

Terlihat Kazune yang berlari. Tidak.. ini bukan mimpi, dia benar-benar Kazune! Aku pun ikut berlari juga.

"Kazune-kun!"

Aku dan Kazune langsung berpelukan. Rindu, sangat rindu perasaanku pada Kazune.

"Syukurlah, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kazune-kun.." kataku.

"Aku juga senang" kata Kazune sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Kazune saling berpegangan tangan.

"Ayo, Karin. Mari kita ulang semuanya dari awal..." ajak Kazune.

Aku mengangguk. Akhirnya, keinginanku terkabulkan. Aku.. bisa bersama dengan Kazune. Selamanya.. Tak lupa dengan teman-teman lain seperti Jin dan Michiru. Arigato, Kami-sama...

**~OWARI~**

Hehehe... Selesai sudah kisah "Pelangi Tanpa Arti Bagiku" XD

Gimana? Fanficnya jelek, ya?

Gomennasai, readers

Review, ya~


End file.
